


I did not know love

by 2SFlovers, Obsessed Romantic (2SFlovers)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/2SFlovers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SFlovers/pseuds/Obsessed%20Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little freeform poetry as an opinion on the first part of season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did not know love

\----------------------------------------

I Did Not Know Love 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I did not know love …..

Of a stranger. His shoulder hard under my stomach as he saves the life of one he hates. 

I did not know love …..

Of a friend. Her dark eyes and hair gleaming in the sun, laughing and supportive and so in love it overflowed into affection for me. 

I did not know love …..

Of a brother. Until he stood beside me, behind me; opening his heart and his life without question, offering me everything and asking nothing, expecting nothing in return. 

I did not know love …..

Of a mother. Her eyes accepting, her touch comforting and kind; her words wise and tone loving. 

I did not know love …..

Of a father. His teasing laid affectionately over unassuming guidance and a confident, unshakeable faith. In me. 

I did not know love …..

Lost. Smell of gas, sticky feel of blood; darkness seeping into her eyes, cold freezing her body and my heart. 

I did not know love …..

Reborn. A woman, like nothing else I’d seen, like no one else in the universe. Shining life and making me feel ………. making me feel. 

She laughs and the world has joy, she smiles and there is color and light. She speaks and there is wonder and hope and I want to live again. She touches my hand and I feel strong and capable, she touches my soul and I believe I can do anything.

Now that I know love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want any comments from people saying poetry should rhyme. I refer these commenters to Walt Whitman and other similair poets. That said, this IS the only peotry I ever tried. For a good reason.


End file.
